The Undead Dancer
by Freak Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: Out in the crowd, His captivating gold eyes catch her attention. 'No human has gold eyes...' She thinks while looking at the people sitting around him. 'They all have eyes that are an unnatural color...' She looked back at Edward as one word came to mind. 'Vampire...' Slow build up! (Sorry, More inside! Rating may change)
1. All You Need To Know

Hello my _wonderful_ readers!

**(If anyone is reading this that is)**

Ok, so here is all you need to know about my new story, _**Undead Dancer**_.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I was inspired to write this by _**Dance Moms**_ and the _**Inuyasha x Twilight pairing, Kagome x Edward**_.

_**Dance Moms S5, E1**_, and the story _**Vicariously Immortal**_ by _**ratgirl407**_.

Now, don't give me that look **('-.-)** I know that her story was posted in _2008_, but that _doesn't_ mean it's any less good, so, _kudos to her._

Ok, this story takes place in Forks, Washington at **Zeal Studio of Dance, **A worldwide dance company that started in Japan. Since Kagome is Japanese, I thought that we'd start her off in a comfortable environment.

Ok, so Kagome originally was transferred from the dance studio in Osaka, to the dance studio in Forks. Lucky her, she gets to perform in a show at Forks High in front of the whole school at a _**'Beginning of the year Pep Rally' **_

Is it just me, or does _EVERYONE _have these?

_I know I do._

But when she is drawn to Edward's eyes in the middle of her dance, she uses her powers to _**'Search through his Memories'**_

She soon finds that he is just like her, _Immortal._

But instead of her perusing him, he pursues her!

I think this story will be… _Interesting._

_**The Immortal maiden of the Shikon Jewel, and the 3**__**rd**__** adopted son of the legendary Carlisle Cullen.**_

One thing though; One of my reviewers asked me if Kagome was a "Human" Immortal or a "Special Case"

I'm going to say, _Special case. _

She's still the guardian of the jewel, but sometime during the 500 years  
>in between the Feudal era and the 2000's, Sesshomaru and Shippo turned her into a<br>Youkai, but also during that time, she was bitten by a vampire.  
>SO, Imagine Sesshomaru giving her his blood, and Shippo making a blood bond with her also<br>and in the mist of her changes she was bitten by a vampire, Thus Making her have 4 beings or "Spirits"  
>to her;<p>

**_Inu-Youkai_**  
><strong><em>Kitsune-Youkai<em>**  
><strong><em>Vampire<em>**  
><strong><em>and The eternal Guardian of the Shikon Jewel<em>**

So when she comes across the group of vamps, she was undercover;  
>Dancing as a student for Zeal studio.<p>

… I'm not saying _anything_ else.

_OH yeah, I __**need**__ a Beta, __**A**__**reliable, awesome, helpful**__ beta. _

_Anyone care to help? __**PM me if possible!**_

_Ok, now I'm done __**cx**_


	2. Why?

**Hello everyone! **

This is what you've been waiting for!** The First chapter!**

I've been watching** Dance Moms, Twilight, and Inuyasha **for the past**…3 **days?

**Anyway~ **here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Dance Moms, or Twilight.**

_The Undead Dancer_ – **Chapter One** – _Why…_

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies! We need to practice for the Pep Rally at Forks High in a couple of days. Where you stand on the Performance Pyramid will determine your position in the dance. Top of the pyramid means front positions, bottom means back. Are we clear?" The dance instructor, Mataura Ume screamed over the noise.<p>

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone answered as they stood in a straight line facing her.

"Good, then…" She trailed off as she uncovered the photos on the pyramid.

Every girl waited anxiously for their photos to be uncovered, some discouraged, and some cheerful.

All but one, **Kagome Higurashi**; The girl _who just happened_ to be at the top of the pyramid.

It didn't seem like anyone was surprised, but she was still congratulated.

"Alright then ladies, find your positions and let's get going!"

_**-Time Skip, after practice – **_

Everyone shares a collective sigh and begins to pack their things. Being the first one done, Kagome started torward the door.

She stopped in her tracks as she felt the familiar buzz of her phone from her bag.

Looking at the caller ID, she groaned in protest before answering.

"Hello?" "Shimai, we've traced 7 unknown immortals in Forks. We'll send you the files. When you have free time in Washington, look for them."

"But-" Before she could finish the line went dead.

'That prick…' she thought with a scowl as she stalked out of the studio.

As soon as she was outside, she withdrew her concealment spell and her features completely changed.

Her onyx hair turned vantablack(*) with orange and silver streaks, growing from waist length to the middle of her calves.

Her eyes became a mixture of silver, green, and blue, with thicker lashes.

She grew 5 inches and had nine black tails with orange tips.

Her blunt, human nails grew and shaped into black claws as her teeth lengthened into sharp K-9's.

Her clothes changed from casual dance clothes to a black halter top with silver and orange fire balls that stopped right below her chest. A floor length skirt with orange and silver stripes and a large slits up the side appeared on her hips.

With heightened senses, she jumped up onto the nearest rooftop and looked up at the moon.

_Why must we hide?_

Her Inu and Kitsune struggled to get out of their cage and her control was slipping…

_Why can't we feed?_

Both Youkai, and her Vampire sides were fighting strong bloodlust and_ her control was_ _slipping_…

_Why can't we be ourselves? _

Her souls wanted to come out and show their true natures and_** her control was slipping…**_

Looking up at the full moon, she closed her eyes and bathed in the eternal glow.

Raising her chin to the moon, she sucked in a huge breath and let a ground shattering howl loose.

To the human ear, this sounded like a normal howl, but to the Youkai ear this sounded like a sorrowful cry.

_**-Across town-**_

Hearing his adopted mother's howl, he bursts into tears.

"Mama… I know it's hard…it's hard for me too…" Shippo stated sadly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He looked up at the full moon as tears trailed down his face.

"Mama…" he whispered and looked toward the stars and let out a howl of his own.

_**-With Kagome-**_

Tears came to her eyes as she continued to stare at the moon.

'_Great kami…' _She didn't get to finish her thoughts as she was cut off by a responding howl far in the distance.

Jumping onto another rooftop, she smiled as she headed toward her son. While she headed home, she sent a silent plea to the heavens.

_Please Kami… Help us._

_Shippo needs someone else in his life… Someone else to love him,_

_Care for him, Help him grow._

_I need someone to guide me,_

_Someone to love me unconditionally…_

_**Someone that isn't afraid of the dark.**_

_Why is our life so hard?_

_**Why can't we be free?**_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

One this I must say, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't chalk up to what you expected…

**(*) Vantablack - This is the darkest black ever made... the color was created by scientists.**

**- Shimai - Adopted sister** **-**

I tried really hard to make it good! Sorry if there are typos! Unbeta'd!

Leave a review for me, please! It helps with my writing cx


	3. Memories of Distant Pain

**_Hello again everyone!_**

**_Miss me? -Winks- I know you didn't cx_**

**_Here's the next chapter!_**

**_::Disclaimers!::_**

**_The Undead Dancer – Chapter Two – Memories of Distant Pain._**

**_-Feudal era Japan-Close to 400 years prior-_**

_Late mid-morning two people could be seen moving away from the village Edo into the forest. They made it to a small clearing. All was quite with the tension building in the air. The silence was broken by a furious yell._

_"Kagome, I told you to leave me alone!" Inuyasha snarled ferociously in her face._

_"But Inuyasha-" he cut her off as he grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground._

_She gasped for air as Inuyasha prevented her from breathing. "I-Inu..."_

**_"I said fuck off."_**_ He whispered dangerously and dropped her rather unceremoniously on the ground and started walking in the opposite direction._

_"What is WRONG with you?!" she screamed, gasping for breath from being strangled half to death._

_Just then, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her._

_"How much clearer can I be? I don't love you, Kagome. All you are is a shard detector and my personal cook, nothing more! You whore, I can smell other men on you so bad, that I can taste it." He whispered darkly._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she wondered what he was talking about. "Inuya-"_

_"Don't you EVER come near me again! If you do, I'LL RIP YOU A PART!" He screamed as his eyes briefly flashed red. "You better listen, bitch. I ain't tellin' you again." she heard faintly as he stalked away._

_'What has caused him to act like this? What 'male scents' are you talking about?!...Inuyasha, why'd you leave me?' She curled up in a ball and tried holding back her tears, but to no avail, a loud sob escaped her and she cried. Her heart ached and burned in her chest. Then being rendered into a hundred pieces. She was alone and hated for something she did not understand. Her protector had left completely unprotected and she still had to finish her duty to make the jewel whole._

_ 'Why am I so pathetic…? Why am I-' she was cut off by the sound of light footsteps approaching her._

_Raising her head, she looked up to see Sesshomaru with Shippo on his shoulder._

_Shippo's body had grown from one of a child to one of a preteen over the 5 years that they had been traveling, and his head was now at Kagome's shoulder. Though he was big, he still liked getting piggy-back rides._

_"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he launched himself at her small form._

_Holding her arms out, she caught him and held him close to her heart. Sniffling, she asked, "How's my big boy?"_

_Sadly, Shippo looked up meeting her eyes, both watery and sad._

_Shippo looked down and mumbled something she couldn't understand._

_"What honey?" She asked, grabbing his chin and gently making him look at her once more._

_"I'm going to kill him…" he whispered just a little bit louder and glared at her neck in pure hate._

_His eyes flashed red as he gained a feral look in his eyes and growled at the hand-shaped bruise that wrapped around her neck. Shippo can feel his beast rising; furious with the fact that anyone dared put a hand on their mother._

_Shocked, she put her hand to her neck trying to see what he was talking about. Even though she couldn't see the marks, she could feel the slight roughness they had to them._

_Putting his hand on hers, he leaved up and kissed her forehead and nuzzled her temple whispering_

_"Let me protect you... Please, mama… I can't see you hurt by him again…" he whimpered as she felt tears trail down the side of her face. She hugged him tighter and nodded against his shoulder. She was not alone; her sweet little boy would not abandon her. The pain in her heart felt a little more bearable just knowing she was not alone._

_Pulling away to give him a watery smile, which he returned. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was watching the whole scene. Looking at her his eyes had a softness to them and there was a tiny up tilt to his lips. She could feel him enveloping her in his aura spreading a feel of calm and acceptance. Her eyes jumped back at his mouth and froze in their tracks. He was…_

_'Oh shit, Hell's about to freeze over…' she involuntarily shivered and blinked as he tilted his head at her, he was smiling._

_Shippo looked behind him to see what made Kagome shiver. As soon as he saw the smile, he let out a high-pitched 'Eep!' and ran to hide behind Kagome._

_"S-Sesshomaru-sama, are you feeling alright?" she asked cautiously._

**_Flash back a month before:_**

_Kagome bumped into Sesshomaru in the middle of the night while searching for Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru looked to be curious, instead of threatening, she followed him into a clearing. Once comfortable they talked about random things until dawn. Since then, they've been meeting up at night to talk or sometimes, just enjoy each other's company. Even though the lord said that he'd never be friends with a human. Kagome was an exception. Seeing as she wasn't like other humans, in scent, spirit, and appearance._

**_End of flash back:_**

_"Kagome, don't be frightened by this one's smile. Emotions are only for this Sesshomaru pack mates to see. This Sesshomaru wishes to make you an official pack mate by doing a blood bond with you. Do you accept this one as your alpha?" He said smoothly as he knelt down getting comfortable on the wild flowers, in front of the awestruck pair. _

_"W…What? Are you serious?" Kagome asked in a disbelieving tone._

_With amusement tilting his lips the smiling Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and simply said "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said it."_

_Glancing at Shippo, she saw the small pout on his face and furrowed her brows. "Shippo honey, what's wrong?"_

_"I wanted to ask you if you would become my real Mama…" he pouted and looked down._

_A tense silence rang through the air like thick fog when Kagome's whisper brought joy to both of their faces._

_"Can't I do both?" She asked timidly._

_Hearing Shippo gasp, she looked over at him to see him smiling ear to ear. She then glanced at Sesshomaru, seeing the same thing but a little more subdued._

_"Sure Kagome!" Shippo said while happily latching back onto her neck and showering her hair with kisses. "That would be acceptable." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her hands and helped her stand, in the process, making Shippo fall onto his back with a soft 'thud'._

_"Hey…" Shippo wined as he stood and dusted himself off._

_Chuckling, she looked back over at Sesshomaru for direction. "What do we do now?"_

_"Would you like to do this now?" He questioned softly._

_She silently nodded her head as she glanced down at Shippo, then back at him. "Yes."_

_Smiling once more, he let his beast have partial control. "Do not fear me, Kagome. This one isn't going to hurt you. This Sesshomaru is going to give you a pack mark and have you drink some of his blood._

_Before we proceed, this Sesshomaru must tell you that drinking his blood may result in you turning into a full blooded Inu-Youkai. The kit…"He trails off and glanced down at the fox kit, seeing him in the same state as himself, he continues._

_"He is going to slit your hand and his hand and you two are to lock hands so that the wounds are touching. The risks are the same as this one's…are you prepared?"_

_He just wanted to be sure that she was comfortable will all of this._

_Seeing her nod, he motioned for Shippo to do the blood bond while he bit into her shoulder, placing the pack mark of his house._

_Kagome jumped at the pain of her hand and shoulder, but ignored it and tried to relax._

_She could feel Shippo's hand grasp hers almost as if in sync with Sesshomaru as he raised his slit wrist to her mouth and asked her to drink._

_Tilting her head back, she swallowed the metallic liquid with a few gulps._

_Just as Shippo removed his hand, she felt Sesshomaru's heal over._

_Sitting back, she Looked into both sets of red eyes and fell unconscious._

**_-In another Realm-_**

_"Where…?" Kagome trailed off as she looked around to see a forest around her._

_She stopped glancing around when she spotted four women coming near her. She couldn't see their bodies, but she could see their glowing outlines._

_Rising to her knees, she politely welcomed them as they stepped into the clearing._

_"Hello." She said with a warm smile._

_"Hello Master." She heard the three of the outlines respond._

_"Hello child." Was the response she got from the glowing pink outline, who she assumed was a priestess._

_Shyly, she asked "Do you mind telling me why I'm here? I just kind of… wound up here…"_

_"Well child, let us introduce ourselves first. I am Midoriko, The priestess of the jewel."_

_Next, the orange outline introduced herself. "I am Asako, One of your beasts. In case you couldn't tell, I am a fox demon." she stated with a smile._

_Then the silver outline spoke up, "Hello, I'm Hamako, an Inu-youkai and also one of your beasts."_

_Lastly, the amber outline spoke last, "Hello. I'm Kikenna. Guessing by the look on your face, you don't know what I am?" She giggled quietly. "I'm a Vampire and one of your beasts as well. I'm here because you were born to be a vampire."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smile._

_"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business. Kagome, you are aware of the blood bond that you partook in with the fox kit and the Inu-youkai, Correct?" Midoriko asked in a serious tone._

_"Yes, I told them it was alright…" She stated warily…_

_"Well child, he told you of the possible outcomes, right?" She asked slowly._

_"Yes…" She drew out the word as her curiosity got the best of her._

_"Well, you have been betrayed by the Inu-hanyou, Inuyasha…" Suddenly, three loud growls radiated through the clearing._

_Kagome looked over at her 'Beasts' and found them all trying not to go crazy._

_"Calm down, ladies. He'll get what he deserves." Midoriko said soothingly and almost immediately, the growls were replaced with evil smirks._

_'Oh my… Those smirks PROMISE death… I'd hate to be on their bad sides…' Kagome thought as an involuntary shiver traveled up her spine._

_Turning back to Kagome, Midoriko continues to speak "And that has unlocked more possibilities for you. Since you have Inu and Kitsune blood in your veins, you will turn into those Youkai automatically._

_I will also go within your mind to help you strengthen your miko powers, for they are even stronger than mine were._

_As for the vampire, she will bite you now, but you won't start transforming until you find your soul mate. You will start transforming during mating._

_When you find each other, He will gain the same Beasts that you have, just his own. While he's going through his changes, you will be going through the changes of a Vampire._

_Basically, you will gain each other's abilities and be equals. When this happens, the magic world will know that you have found your soul mate."_

_Midoriko quickly moved to the side as all three beasts suddenly sat down in front of her._

_"We're running out of time, Kagome. You'll be arriving at the western castle shortly, we must do this now."_

_"Ok, just tell me what I need to do." Kagome said calmly._

_"Just stay still, and try not to make any noise." Kikenna whispered as she leaned forward._

_Frozen, Kagome looked at the outlines in slight fear as the Youkai turned into orbs of light and went into her mind._

_She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain at the intrusion. Glancing over at Kikenna, she watched in horror as she bit her neck and injected Kagome with her poison._

_Kagome prepared herself for pain and closed her eyes tightly. Falling onto all fours, she grit her teeth to keep from crying out at the pain of the vampire's Poison. She opened one eye to see the outline enter her mind also._

_"Be prepared, child. You have a hard road ahead…" Midoriko said as she also, turned into a ball of light and entered her mind just before Kagome collapsed from the pain._

**_-With Shippo and Sesshomaru-_**

_They were headed toward the Western castle on Sesshomaru's Youkai cloud when Kagome started to change._

_"Sesshomaru, Stop!" Shippo said when he noticed his mother changing._

_Sesshomaru glanced down at her and landed in a clearing near his castle. Setting her down in the field of flowers, the pair watched her transform before their eyes._

_They could feel her shift in energies and smell her rapidly changing scent._

_"Whoa… Mom is…"Shippo didn't get to finish the sentence as Sesshomaru finished it for him._

_"Beautiful." Sesshomaru whispered lowly. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he nuzzled Kagome's still form. His beast whispered one word._

_"Pack."_

**_Late that night in the home of Sesshomaru: _**

Kagome screamed as she woke up from her dream.

"Mama, Mama!" She heard Shippo cry from next to the bed.

Glancing over, she saw him sitting next to her.

"S-Shippo?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Mama, you were tossing and turning, mumbling and crying… I-I…" he started crying uncontrollably and Kagome pulled him to her chest and hugged him.

"It's ok… shhh… I'm here…" She whispered soothingly. With his worries cleared exhaustion finally caught up with him. She could feel his breaths even out and he fell limp against her.

Soon after, she did the same with hopes of better dreams.

**_Hello Everyone~_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter!_**

_**- Kikenna - Dangerousness**_

_**-Hamako - Shore**_

_**-**__**Asako - Morning Child**_

**_Fav. And Review for me!_**


End file.
